


Halloween meets Clexa

by korrawars



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Clexa, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Halloween AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-09 23:25:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12286419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korrawars/pseuds/korrawars
Summary: Clexa Halloween AU, they're gay, they're in love, they just have to find the courage to say it.Oneshot





	Halloween meets Clexa

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think? It's my first time :)

Clarke Griffin and Lexa Woods have been best friends since 2nd grade. Of all the holidays they celebrated together, Halloween always had to be their favorite.

“So who are you dressing up as this year Clarke?”

“We do couple costumes every year Lexa, so obviously we’re going as Harley and Ivy.”

“I never agreed to that.”

“You’re agreeing right now.”

“I’m agreeing right now.”

“Thought so.”

“Wait, so who’s Ivy and who’s Harley?”

“Obviously I’m Harley, you’re Ivy.”

“Just because I own a few plants Clarke-“

“A few? Lexa your desk has small cacti all over it, your balcony has ferns hanging up on it-“

“Okay okay! I get it, I have a lot of plants, some of us actually care about the environment.”

“Yeah yeah anyway, let’s go look for our costumes.”

Lexa watches as the blonde-haired girl that’s been her best friend for 10 years leads the way to her car by grabbing her hand and dragging her along. For the many years they’ve been friends Lexa has had a crush on Clarke for 3 of them. She can’t get the thought of them being a real couple out of her head as she’s pulled along to the car.

“Lexa pick up your feet let’s goooo.”

“Ye-yeah, I’m coming.”

* * *

 

The two arrive at the spirit of Halloween store to find their costumes and makeup. Clarke watches as Lexa rifles through a makeup bin to find green body paint.

“Lex hurry up, I can’t even try to find the white paint I need because your big head is in the way.”

“Wow, you would figure after all these years you would stop calling me that.”

“It’s a term of endearment, big head, big heart.”

As Lexa continues searching for the paint, Clarke thinks back to their first Halloween as friends.

* * *

 

_Halloween, Second Grade_

_Clarke walks around her neighborhood until she knocks on the door of a house with a red door and skeletons hanging from the front. A brown haired little girl and an older woman with green eyes open the door._

_“Trick or treat!!” Clarke yells as she holds out her pumpkin shaped candy holder._

_“Hi. Don’t you look downright adorable!” Clarke had dressed as Cinderella this year after convincing her mother to accompany here as one of the mice._

_“My name’s Abby and this is my daughter Clarke, we live a few houses down.”_

_“I’m Rachel and this is little Lexi.”_

_“Mommmmm-“_

_“My bad, this is Lexa, she used to let me call her Lexi but she thinks she’s too old for that now.”_

_“Hi Lexa, I’m Clarke.”_

_“Nice to meet you.” Clarke looks Lexa up and down, checking out her Dinosaur Halloween costume._

_“So why aren’t you out getting lots of candies?”_

_Lexa’s mother speaks up before her._

_“Well her father was supposed to come get here and go, but I think he’s going to run quite a bit late.”_

_Clarke thinks for a minute._

_“Momma, won’t the candy be gone soon?”_

_“It very well might Clarke, why?”_

_“Why can’t Lexa come with us? I want her to get candies too.”_

_“Now I don’t know how her mom would feel about that honey.”_

_Clarke and Lexa both look to Rachel for a moment with big pleading eyes._

_“Well then, I see I’m being tag teamed. Lex how about I call your father and tell him to meet us at the Sandersons house while we go harass some neighbors for candy with Clarke and Abby. Will that work?”_

_Clarke squeals in excitement before Lexa even gets a word out._

_“Yes!!”_

_The two younger girls drag their moms away onto a night of new friendships and lots of candies._

* * *

 

When Clarke is pulled out of her haze she sees Lexa waving a hand in front of her.

“Clarke, CLARKE-“

Startled, Clarke jumps back and nearly hits the ground. Lexa catches her just barely.

“Jesus Chris Lex you scared the shit out of me.” Lexa holds onto Clarke as she helps her steady herself.

“Well what the hell were you doing, you totally zoned.”

Clarke smiles fondly at the green eyed girl.

“I was thinking about our first Halloween together, the first time we met.”

“Oh yeah you mean when you barfed on me after eating 37 tootsie rolls?”

“No you asshole that was our 3rd Halloween.”

“You know I’m not good with dates Clarke.”

The two girls giggle for a moment before catching each other’s eyes.

As the laughter dies down Clarke takes a long look at Lexa, Clarke’s known she loves Lexa as more than a friend for a while now. She knew she had a crush when Lexa agreed to go with her as Mr and Mrs Potato Head during their 7th Halloween together.

“Lex, remember when we dressed up as the Potato heads?”

“God how could I forget, it’s when you started calling me big head.”

“A lot of firsts that night.”

“What do you mean?” Lexa looks at her intently, waiting for an answer.

“Nothing nothing, now help me look for white paint since you took all fucking day.”

They spend the next few hours rummaging and finding their costumes until they gather all the things they need to complete their costumes.

* * *

 

The weeks pass until it’s the night of Halloween, Clarke and Lexa are as excited as ever. Lexa walks over to Clarke’s house with her Ivy costume set and in place. She knocks on the door and waits for someone to answer.

“Lexa! You know you don’t have to knock anymore, you nearly live here half the time.”

“Abby it’s great to see you finally got some time off work, and I know it’s just for tonight I didn’t want to walk in on Clarke’s costume before she finished.”

“I can’t believe you kids are going trick or treating, you both just turned 18.”

“You’re never too old to eat candy.”

Lexa finally hears Clarke walking down the stairs in her house and waits as she appears behind her mother.

“Lex you look amazing, we ended every other couple costume.”

“Interesting how you two chose couple costumes but aren’t a couple…”

Both girls blush furiously. Clarke moves around her mom and walks through the doorway to pull Lexa into a hug.

“Let’s go Lexa say goodbye to the most embarrassing mother on the planet.”

“Bye Abby!! Love you!!”

“Love you too girls be safe.”

As the girls walk towards Lexa’s car they wait until Abby closes the door to turn to each other.

“Can’t believe she thinks we’re really going trick or treating.”

“You know I hate lying Clarke.”

“Yeah yeah let’s go get our party on.”

* * *

 

Clarke and Lexa arrive at Raven’s house at around 9 pm after a long, almost awkward car ride.

“Glad to see you two homos made it, LOVING this couples costume.”

Clarke eyes Raven’s astronaut outfit and laughs.

“You’re looking fantastic yourself Rae.”

The girls make their rounds around the party, talking to their friends and checking out the costumes everyone is wearing before going over to the coolers and grabbing a couple of beers.

“God beer is disgusting.”

“Lex, don’t be such a pussy.”

“I’m not! It’s just genuinely fucking gross Clarke.”

Clarke pulls out a flask and knocks it back once before pushing it out to Lexa.

“Well I did bring this…”

Lexa sniffs the flask and gags.

“Christ Clarke this smells like rubbing alcohol.”

“It’s vodka, just knock it back Lex we don’t have all night to get you wasted.”

Lexa takes a tentative sip from the flask and makes a face as if she just ate the most sour candy in the world.

“God this is awful.” She takes two more swigs before passing it back to Clarke.

“I’m impressed you drank that much, now let’s go harass Raven for her candy and have some fun.”

Clarke and Lexa spend the next few hours dancing with each other, drinking, and eating so much candy it’s shocking they haven’t exploded. Eventually the two wonder off upstairs and end up in a bedroom. With both of them completely wasted, they fall on the bed together laughing.

“Clarkie you’re such a light weight.”

“Lex, Lex listen to me, you are way more drunk than I am.”

“No fuckin way-“

“You just called me Clarkie.”

“Fair point.”

“Lex…”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

“I know Clarke, we’re best friends you geek.”

“No, I mean I’m in love with you.”

“Wha-“

“I’m serious Lexa, I love you.” Clarke turns from where she was laying on her back to face Lexa.

There’s a drawn out silence as they stare into each other’s eyes for a moment. Lexa scoots closer to Clarke and their noses touch.

“Clarke…I-“

“It’s okay if you don’t feel the same I jus-“

Lexa cuts her off with a kiss that makes them both see fireworks. It’s soft and sweet, Clarke tastes like alcohol and snickers bars. The kiss lasts what feels like a lifetime to both of them until Lexa finally pulls away to look at Clarke who still has her eyes closed.

“I love you too Clarke.” Clarke smiles and kisses her again, the second kiss even better than the first.

After kissing and laughing together for thirty minutes they finally pull apart long enough to speak.

“So…Wanna go throw candy corn at people?”

“You read my mind.”


End file.
